Idle Chatting
by Lysiaamazon
Summary: Tseng and Reno have a little chat...something cute....something sweet....and maybe something to eat. *winkwink* Please see the sequel "Idle Chatting 2 Food for Thought rated M for Mature---you'll see why


I do not own any FF VII guys, but am merely borrowing them for a bit of fun.

Just something that wouldn't leave me be….comment if you like…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?"

"I don't know Sir."

"Why are you staring?"

"I don't know Sir."

"Stop that…"

"Stop what Sir?"

"That…saying that."

"I didn't say 'that' Sir?"

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Could you be more un-confusing Sir?"

Silence.

"Just stop saying Sir, alright."

"Oh, that bothers you Sir…er…I mean bossman?"

"Yes it does, it dates me Reno."

"Dates you? Hell you don't date anyone…" Reno spat, biting his lower lip in confusion again.

Tseng sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Reno, I mean dates as in calling me Sir makes me feel older then I am, please tell me you are not this simple minded?"

"Then I won't!"

"Right…"

"No, really I am not yo. You just have to be really clear with me, you know how I am, right to the point…no wavering lines."

"Excuse me…what kind of lines?"

"Wavering…"

"Now what exactly does that mean?"

"Tseng please tell me you are not this simple minded yo?"

"Okay, then I won't."

"Prick ass!"

"You love it." Tseng beamed, leaning forward to snatch his coffee glass from his desk.

"Sometimes I do yo! Especially when I get to make it red like my hair."

Tseng flushed and hid the expression by taking a long drink of his coffee, the 'it' by Reno's meaning, was about his own ass. "I don't know what you mean, honestly. "

"Naw you know, bend over and I'll show ya!"

"I think not…"

"Why not yo?"

"Because…"

"And?"

"Because I still haven't healed from the last time." Tseng hissed, rolling his eyes and sipping his coffee slowly again.

Reno beamed and licked his lips. "I love being a pain 'Of' your ass yo!"

"I know…it's so sick." Tseng groaned, rolling his eyes with much annoyance, setting his coffee down. "…I'll just have to remember not to accept anything in the form of a liquid from you again."

"Awww man, what fun would that be then?"

"It would keep me safe…" Tseng crooned flatly.

"Old selfish bastard…." Reno hissed, flopping back in his chair and lifting his legs to rest on the edge of Tseng massive desk.

"You love it."

Reno paused, meeting the cool, calm, and collected glare of the man before him. "Yeah, yeah I do, and sometimes I just don't get it yo." He added with much annoyance, though his tone was full of warmth and open devotion for the man….always.

"Reno, what did you want to talk to me about…and what the heck do you keep staring at?"

"I don't know bossman…it's just you."

"Just me?"

"Yup!"

"Why, what about me?" Tseng asked in mild curiousity.

"You're a handsome shit."

Tseng sighed, a slight blush rising in his cheeks again, how Reno always did that to him…he would never get. "Reno I…"

"No, I mean every word about it…can't stop staring at you today because of it. " Reno grinned back, giving the stoic Commander a wink and a blowing kiss when he noted the change in complexion on Tseng's face again.

Tseng sighed dramatically and reached a calm hand up to rub his temples. "I'll ask you again, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Reno paused, looking up to the ceiling as if it were going to give him the answer he sought, then brought his eyes back down to meet those of dark brown. "Wanna do lunch?" He asked out of the blue, giving Tseng one of the most charming smiles he'd ever seen.

More silence.

Tseng closed his eyes and lowered his shoulders. "That's what was so pressing that you insisted on barging in here over?"

"Hmm mmmh!"

"And you won't leave unless I agree to it."

"You got it yo!"

"I have no choice in the matter…." Tseng said more to himself then as an answer for the redheaded Turk, but Reno tossed in his two cents anyways.

"Not really…so let's go get pizza!"

"Chinese…"

"What? Fine…whatever you want so long as you are gonna come, I don't give a shit…besides with Chinese you'll be hungry for more later, and maybe I can fill ya up with more then just food eh?"

"RENO!" Tseng growled, pushing back from his desk, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair and smoothly walking around to the front. "Don't push it." He said leveling his eyes at the man still seated.

Reno beamed with pride, well the first part of his plan worked…anyways. He rose from the chair and moved in step with Tseng on their way out, a grin playing about his lips with great mischievous intent. "I am not the one who'll be pushing it, yo!" He teased, licking his lips and ending his words with a light smacking sound.

Hearing this Tseng's eyes turned his gaze sideways at the redhead and seeing the smile, he hooked an arm low around Reno's waist and pulled him close, close enough that his lips barely grazed the man's left ear.

"If you want me to do the pushing, ask me after I have had my fill of a good lunch…" He whispered back lowly, letting the heat and meaning of his words slide off his tongue with expert ease. Then releasing Reno, Tseng sped up his stride and moved to open before the redhead, who, not to his surprise…was still standing there, halted right where Tseng left him, with an open mouth, shocked expression.

Reno blinked, shook his head and growled, catching up with Tseng and passing by him, heading out into the hall. "Seriously not funny yo, not funny at all." He hissed.

Tseng only smiled back, pulling his office door shut. "I know…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

((Okay so this was a fun little diddy…hope you like… I don't know where it came from, maybe my love for Reno and Tseng or lord knows! I would love to do more of them…so we'll see. Any mistakes…feel free to tell me…I might have messed up the tense…so let me know!))


End file.
